Lights, Camera, Kenny!
by Princess-Lame-o
Summary: It's South Park behind the Camera! Kenny McCormick is a 9 year old actor with big dreams, but is stuck in the South.... Will he find his true calling or will he have to redo Death Scene 36 over again? Rated T for extreme Language
1. Chapter One: Goddammit!

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own "South Park", this is soul property of "Comedy Central". I do, however, own any characters not mentioned in the show at anytime.

* * *

How y'all going? This is my first EVER attempt at writing a FanFic… So please be nice!

I don't know many of the terms used on here yet, like 'Slash' or 'HPDM' or 'OneShot'…Even if someone just made it up… So expect the unexpected, that's what I gotta say… Just to let you know. Hope you enjoy!

P.S: I got this idea off a website. If you can e-mail me the site you think is related to my story that would be greatly appreciated. I would like to acknowledge the creator of this fabo idea! Story is written in my own words though. Enjoy.

-Jessica

_

* * *

_

I'm going down to South Park  
gonna have myself a time.

Friendly faces everywhere  
humble folks without temptation.

Going down to South Park  
gonna leave my woes behind.

Ample parking day or night,  
people shouting HOWDY NEIGHBOR!

Heading on up to South Park  
gonna see if I can't unwind.

_Muffled Speech. _

so come on down to South Park  
and meet some friends of mine!

(South park Banjo plays: Stan, Kyle, and Cartman wait at the bus stop)

"Dude, did you do your math homework last night?"Asked Kyle.

Stan looked at his friend in a glum way."No, dude, I was up all night watching a stupid movie my Mom made me watch."

Cartman smiled slightly and chuckled as he made a joke."What stupid movie, Stan? 'One night in Paris?' Hehehe…"

Both Kyle and Stan looked at their fat friend.

"No, dude, it was called Yentl! I couldn't get to sleep for hours!"

"Oh, man. That would suck!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Hey, where's Kenny?"

Kenny made his way up the road from his house to the bus stop, which was only a few blocks away.

Mumbled speech

"Hey Kenny." said both Stan and Kyle in chorus

Mumbled speech

"Oh, I'm sure your Mom had packed you a 'healthy' lunch of paperclips and toenails." Cartman laghed.

Mumbled speech

"What did you call me, you poor pussy eater?"

Mumbled speech

Cartman was gob smacked. How could Kenny, his BFF, saysuch thingsto him? It was only a joke!

"That's fine! That's fine! Your mom is a Dirty nympho whore who has to get her cummupins by giving out head jobs for ecstasy and crack out on the Broncos and eats off her own aborted fetuses too!"

Kenny growled at his rude friend and smacked him hard upside his head.

Mumbled speech

"God-dammit, Kenny!" Cartman returned the hit by smacking Kenny in the stomach.

"Whoa, dudes! Take it easy!" Stan said, watching the two buddies quarrel.

Soon after the boys began to fight, Ms. Crabtree's bus came roaring down the road. As Kenny and Cartman were punching, hitting and _kicking in the noots_, Cartman 'accidentally' pushed Kenny in front of the bus!

Mumbled speech

In the blink of an eye, Kenny was squished and splattered all over Ms. Crabtree's Bus.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Stan Shouted.

"You bastards!" Kyle followed.

As the boys said their famous quote, the door of the bus opened to reveal the horrid Ms. Crabtree. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ms. Crabtree yelled in the boys faces.

"Uhh... I was telling Kyle about the suburb Killkenny" Stan shuddered.

"Yeah… And I said I know a person from there called Hugh Masters." Kyle replied.

Ms. Crabtree withdrew back into her normal stance.

"Uh… Me too…"

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnd….. Cut! _

All the cast members got up from there place and walked off set, aside from Kenny, who had to brush off the fake blood from his orange parker. He took off his hood and walked to the director, who was conversing with the choreographer.

"I'm telling you! The scene wasn't _believable_! We want to let the people know that Kenny McCormick was dying… Not posing as a hood ornament! Redo the scene!" The director, known as Ben Dover, sighed and looked at Kenny.

"Kenny! My main man! Hey, how you doing? Listen... The director is chewing off my ass for this scene to be absolutely perfect. He says that you gotta redo this scene with more empathy. You think you got it in ya?"

Kenny solemnly looked at Ben. "No. I don't have it in me! All I do all day is get hit by a bus or have my head chopped off in a log mill! And I don't even have proper lines! I gotta yell in a jacket, which may I remind you smells of tar and vinegar, and people think it's hilarious! Dude, I-"

"Kenny, don't be such a pussy!" Stan interrupted from afar, looking through his scrips. "Be thankful for what you have got and just roll with it!"

You see, it was easy for the other actors in the show to say that, because they didn't have to do 283 takes of a brutal murder, just to make the audience go 'Eww'… They even got paid a lot more!

"Stan, you have nothing to do with this! Just go and-" Kenny was interrupted by the director, who didn't hear a word he said.

"Hey, that's great kid!" He said in an upward tone, which soon turned into a growl. "Now get back on the set."

"Kenny looked at Stan, who was staring at him with arms folded, and then looked at the director, who continued chatting away with the choreographer and heaved a huge sigh.

"God-Dammit…"

* * *

Well, that's chapter one done! I'm not a very good or confident writer, but please review. As this is my first story, I'm not expecting much.

And for all of you that don't get the story so far… Let me explain…

The "South Park" boys are actors on the TV show "South Park" in this version. Kenny is unhappy with the quality of the show and just is a complete pussy about it.

* * *

"Chapter Two: I SAID SIT DOWN!" Coming soon…

* * *


	2. Chapter Two: I SAID SIT DOWN!

Disclaimer- I do not own "South Park", this is soul property of "Comedy Central". I do, however, own any characters I make up along the way and not mentioned in the show at anytime. I also do not own any material products mentioned in the story… Eg: 'Mercury Cougar', 'Kellogg's', 'Whore Dolls'... err... I mean… 'Bratz'… ECT.

* * *

Hello Again! Yes, I have decided to do a chapter two to my lacking story…

I wonder what the future will bring for Kenny…Hmm… Well, I pretty much will be doing a chapter every few nights. _You guys…seriously_ Ha-ha!

Anyway... I did not know that the 'asterisks' and 'tilds' did not work on this site, so I'll have to fix that. And some orders of the words were jumbled up, but that's fixed…

Also, the reference to "Philadelphia" Was completely random. I do not know where "South Park" Is actually shot, and Philly was the first place that came to mind. Maybe you can come up with something better. Use your imagination!

So, yeah…

Here is chapter two to "Light, Camera, Kenny!" Hope you enjoy!

-Jessica

* * *

Kenny walked out from the big metal doors from the studio and busted out into the suburban world known as Philadelphia. This was a normal day for him. He would always get yelled at by his director, he would always get laughed at by his fellow actors. And… As always, He looked onto the wide blue sky and sighed.

_There is something out there, waiting for me… And I just know I have to find it…_

He made his way down the path to the local café Shoppe. He needed his fix, man.

He unexpectedly noticed a car slowly pull up aside him. It was large, crimson polished 1970's Mercury CougarCougarCougarCougar. The tinted window slowly rolled down to reveal two blonde ladies, about 20, maybe 22, smiling with glee and staring with wide eyes at Kenny. A smile quickly made way to his face. This is what made his day…

_Fans…_

"Why, hello girls!" Kenny grinned. "What Can I do for you two beautiful ladies today?"

The two girls giggled with anticipation. "Hi! Oh… My god! Like, are you the Kenny McCormick from 'South Park'?"

Kenny smiled widely. "Why yes, yes I am! Do you lovely young brauds want me to sign you an autograph?"

They looked at each other and then at Kenny. The smile that was on there faces was quickly wiped away.

"_Pfft_… Not you, dipshit! Do you know Stan Marsh?"

Kenny slowly melted away "…Yes, I know **him**… Would you like me to tell **him** you said hello?"

"Oh…My god! That would be so awesome!" The girls soon became ecstatic again. "It's okay, little man. All you have to do is sit down in the shadow of Stan Marsh and you will get your glory cup one day." The passenger girl teased.

"But... I…" Kenny Stuttered.

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" She then giggled and put on her massive pink sunglasses.

"Bye, Loser!" They both flicked their golden hair in unity, and, like Brian Boitano in the 1996 Olympics, the car quickly revved up and burned away. Amidst the burned rubber, Kenny pulled over his trademark orange parker.

"Phwroar! Did you check out the rack on the chick in the passenger seat?" A voice called out from behind him. Kenny waved the dust away from his eyes and turned to see a familiar face…

"Butters! Don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Butters smirked at his frightened friend. "Gee, you're a poet and you didn't know it… Maybe you might want to consider taking that up."

"What?" Kenny questioned, lungs still filled with rubber.

Butters, or Leopold if you will, was like Kenny in a way. He too, didn't like the so called 'glamorous life' at South Park. But, unlike his orange counterpart, he always did a good job on set. Why, he could say "Mother-Mary-of-sweet-Jesus-son-of-father-holy-lord-god-father-of-sweet-Jesus-holy-lord- Good golly" faster than Charlie Brown on Snoopy. He was a completely different person off-set.

"You had best be looking for a new job, If you ask me. That shit-hole won't put food on your table." He lit a cigarette. "They don't care about us. All they care about is fucking Marsh-mellow. That pussy! I hear that asshole has 5 condominiums and fucking unlimited resources to clothing, accessories… All that shit. Want a smoke?"

Kenny looked at Butters who had a dirty smile on his face.

"No thanks, dude, I don't smoke" He refused, gently pushing the cigarette away.

"Eh, your funeral…" He tucked it away in his back pocket.

"All I'm saying is that these dick-faced fags don't give a rat's ass about the second-hand actors. Anyway, I'll be seeing you later rug-muncher." He made a small gesture with his hand and strode off the side of the street.

_Fuck, he is a weird one! _

Kenny continued his path down the road to the café Shoppe. No one noticed along the way that he was _the_ Kenny McCormick from _the_ South Park. They just kept on going with their own business. Maybe what Butters had said was right all along. These people don't care about them. All they want is their Hollywood fancy-pants and their stereotypical characters. Well, they have another thing coming at them.

_What did that chick mean by 'In the shadow..?'_

Kenny arrived at the counter. It was easy for Kenny to forget about his troubles. All his problems were easily solved with a decaf mocha latte.

* * *

Now, WTF kind of ending was that! I mean COME ON! Jesus! I swear to god, I'm losing it! Well, I'm tired and I'm bored… Meh… You came, you suffered.

Keep reviewing! I thrive off good reviews, and flames are used to roast marshmallows. So I don't care as long as you keep reading these shit-house stories. Hehe…

I'll try to include Stan, Kyle, Cartman a little more in the later chapters.

Coming soon... Chapter 3: Uncle-fucka!

Bye!

* * *


	3. Chapter Three: Uncle Fucka

Disclaimer- I do not own "South Park", this is soul property of "Comedy Central". I do, however, own any characters I make up along the way and not mentioned in the show at anytime.

* * *

Howdy-do-Dee, fellers! 

Sorry it's been a very long time! The damn internet was cut out in my area, so this chapter took a while to get on the net. I'm also moving soon, so I may be offline for about two to even four weeks. But that may be a few chapters time… What a bitch…

Anyway, I'll probably start replying to your reviews, good or bad (most likely bad) since I'm not getting many in due to the rating, witch, under these circumstances, will be getting altered. I'll keep on writing anyways even if I don't get TWO Reviews!

I had a blast playing around with the online translator while making this story. I'm not quite sure how accurate these things are, so bear with me! It wouldn't have been possible for me to write 'Soy un pescado feo que tiene gusto del tacos' without it! I'm in the Mexican mood right now, so I hope I don't offend anyone.

Well, I hope I get better at writing stories, because I really want to hear your thoughts on this! Tee-hee! Time to make some _sweet_ story…

-Jessica

Oh god, I need nachos!

* * *

"You Guys, seriously!"

_Wait, that's not right…_

"You guys, you guys! Seriouslayh!"

_That's more like it!_

Eric Cartman waited eagerly inside his small, yet comforting trailer. It was a wonder why the poor old thing didn't tip over. Not only from Cartman, but from the food he stole from the canteen. Today was the day the teddy bears had their picnic, and that a director from a Soap-opera was coming in to choose four young talented actors to be in the new Broadway musical "Mexican Standoff: Paco's Tale." It was promised to be a huge hit with foreign relatives. Eric sought to portray the part of "Estavan Rodríguez", an overweight janitor. The scrip was altered in a way that all actors could relate well to the parts.

"Tornillo bien usted los individuos, voy a casa!" Cartman declared. He really should have been patching up on his Spanish.

A slow knock came from the door, tapping three times in rhythm. Cartman walked up from his chair to the door of his trailer. "¡Sostenga encendido, yo están viniendo usted pedazo estúpido de mierda! Err… I mean, I'm coming!" He grumbled in a harsh voice.

He opened slightly to reveal a familiar face.

"Cartman, you fat pig! The director's almost here and you aren't even ready."

The boy said. It was his childhood friend and co-worker Kyle Broflovski. He was the one assigned to take Cartman to see the director. Kyle was playing the role of the Yiddish speaking Mexican lawyer, Torahueiz. As much as he didn't want to be that role, it was the only part that the director claimed which was 'fit for a Catholic-Rabbi'.

"I'm ready, you friggin' Jew! I was just practicing my lines, that's all!" Cartman snapped. He hated when Kyle was right. So much, so very much…

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Right. By cursing in Spanish? Come on, let's go!" He turned his back to Eric and started pacing off. Cartman was slow to follow. "Hurry up, fat boy! You're slower than a snail on trucker drugs." Kyle teased. He liked pushing his friend's buttons sometimes. That was probably the only way that the two could ever respond to one another. "Don't call me fat, pig fucker! You smell like cows in heat!" And so did the war of the words begin.

Kenny arrived to the studios on the mild Saturday morning supporting his trademark parker. Looking glumly, he dragged himself over to where Ben Dover was lecturing the actors on the big production. Kenny could see all his fellow actors standing and watching the director with eyes wide with anticipation and glee. Tolken, Tweek, Butters, Dog Poo- Even the dreaded Ms. Crabtree. But what really caught his eye that someone wasn't interested in the discussion like the others. It was Stanley Marsh. He just sat in his hefty stout chair with a smug look on his face.

_What the hell is he planning now?_

"Okay, my brilliant actors and actresses. Today is the big day that we start auditioning for 'Mexican Standoff'! I hope you all have your lines because there is no turning back now!" A loud roar of praise entered the room followed by a sea of babble. Ben stood smiling at his remark. He wanted this play to be all his and no one else's. This was the chance that he would be put on the map. Forever known as 'Ben Dover: A Whole in History.'

Kenny wasn't paying any attention to the announcement Dover did, nor the continuing readings of the phrase 'Cierre fucking su cara, Uncle-Fucka.' or 'No, Gatito. Ésa es mi empanada del pud.'… He was more interested in finding out what Stan Marsh was conjuring up. Stan was eying off Kenny as he walked towards him.

"Look who finally decided to come out from the shadows! How are things for you Kenny?" Stan asked sarcastically, with the same smug look on his face.

"Cut the shit, okay, Marsh? What the hell are you up to?" Kenny snapped, un-intimidated.

"What ever do you mean my dear pal?" Snickered Stan.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Marsh. Why the hell are you here and not practicing and dancing around like a pussy like you normally do on stage with the rest of the cast?"

Stan let out a sinister chuckle. "I just needed a break for a little while… Is that okay in your books?"

Kenny wasn't at all impressed with Stan's obvious sarcasm. He stared at him and then let out a sigh. "Oh, I get it. You slept with the director again so you could get the lead role..? How typical." The smile that was on Stan's face was wiped clean of, as if to say…_How did you know that!_

"Looks like we got ourselves a comedian in the ranks! Well, smart-ass, if it's any consultation to you, I paid off the director so he would give me the role of Paco!"

Kenny's jaw dropped to the floor. Both Stan and Kenny had been conflicting as to who would win the lead role of Paco. Kenny wanted the role so he could get noticed in this dump and be free to live a better life. As for Stan, It was always a symbol of _Authoritah _to be better than the little guy. His mission was to make life a living hell for Kenny. And, sadly, it was working.

"How..? How did you..! Wha..?" Kenny stumbled over his own words. He could never get a break with this guy!

"I'll take that as a 'good luck' wish. Ha! Bye, Dip-shit!" Stan smugly grinned at his opponent, and strode off towards his friends, or 'pose', Kyle and Eric, who were still arguing about whose metaphor was better. Kenny was so mad at Marsh. He just wanted to go over to him and knock his lights out. He saw red every time Stan walked within ten yards of him.

He remembered the wise words that Butters told him. They don't care about him here. All they want is…Marsh…

Kenny quickly snapped out from his concentration to hear Ben Dover make a big declaration. "Listen up, people! A talent scout will be arriving with the director, so I want everyone to brush up on there acting and speech!"

**A TALENT SCOUT!**

This is what Kenny had hopped for ever since he got here. _A talent scout_ he thought.

_A chance to shine, to show these people what I'm really made of._

* * *

Yes you can Kenny! You can show everyone that you are made of the good reviews people leave to this story. And if they don't review, you will turn into foam! 

Well, there is chapter 3 for you. I wanted this one to be longer than in predecessors, but not much luck for me! Ha!

On a side note, Instead of getting nachos, I got Doritos with salsa dip.

Chapter 4: Right-e-o then… Coming soon!


	4. Chapter Four: Righteo, Then

Disclaimer- I do not own "South Park", this is soul property of "Comedy Central". I do, however, own any characters I make up along the way and not mentioned in the show at anytime.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh? You thought I was gone? I'M NEVER GONE!!

Ahh… Don't you just love it when you get hate mail for saying someone's story is kind of crap? That's happened three times to me now. Oh well, mine's no better I suppose! Kind of funny how someone says "Your story was so bad I didn't even bother to read it."

After I finish writing this story, I have the script for _Mexican Standoff: Paco's tale_ that my two friends and I wrote together that I will be uploading. Short but sweet. But that's only if I get more reviews. They aren't very long, but I will post both the English and Barely-Spanish copies. I've pretty much planned out the whole story (this one), and I think this may last a good, solid 20 chapters. That's if I'm lucky!

I introduce my first EVER Made-up characters (Or ooc, whatever the hell you like to call 'em) in this chapter, who's picture was made on Planearium South Park Studios. I have uploaded their picture on my Deviantart, That and other miscreant abominations that are featured in this ghastly justification for a story.

Well, I should cut down on the rambling and just get to the story! This one is a little longer…

Hope you enjoy! That's if you don't die of boredom first.

-Jessica

* * *

Kenny McCormick walked away from his Drama group. As far as they herd, a talent scout was soon to arrive with an important director. But as Kenny saw it, it was his one-way ticket to Hollywood. Stan, meanwhile, continued gossiping like a hormonal school girl with his comrades, Kyle and Eric.

"You hear that, guys? A scout is coming to watch the play!" Stan exclaimed tauntingly cupping his hands together. "Looks as if McCormick has his hopes up there." He slowly smirked towards his companions. "He is a douche-bag! What makes him think he will be actually recognized?" Kyle replied with a similar smirk. "You know what would be the best you guys?" Eric glanced menacingly at his friends. He looked around to make sure that no one was listening in, and then huddled the three amigos together. He leant forward and rubbed his palms together.

"Let's give McCormick a show of our own…"

The three rambled consistently as they plotted young Kenny's 'treat'.

-------

Kenny, meanwhile, walked over to the vending machine to get a Chocolate Yum-Yum bar. His favorite snack, for a pissed off mood. There was something in the back of his mind that told him he should be somewhere… But right now he didn't bother. He walked up holding his money firmly in his hand. Just as he was about to insert the dollar, a familiar voice rang in Kenny's ear.

"H… H… Hi…. Ken… Kenneth…" stuttered the eerily quirky voice.

"Shut up, Pip." Kenny replied. Pip was always breathing down someone's neck for a little attention. There was even speculation that he was gay, but everyone is gay here. "Sorry sir. Kenneth..? I…I have recently noticed that Master Marsh has been giving you some grief recently. " He whispered. Every beating second, Pip somehow miraculously grew a little bit gayer. "What has that got to do with you?" Kenny questioned. He did not feel like talking to anyone at this moment.

"Well… It's just that I… I really want to help you… I…I…I overheard that Master Marsh and…and his comrades Master Broflovski and Master Cartman are planning something… I…I don't know exactly what… But…But I really do want to help you..."

There was only one word to describe what Kenny was right now: Lethal. He looked as if he was about to detonate on the spot with rage. Stan had always had something rolled up his sleeve to make Kenny a little worse off, and it always worked. Stan just wanted to annoy him for the sheer enjoyment of it. He clenched his fist hard, and, If Pip wasn't nervous enough before, he definantly was now.

"WHAT?!" Kenny snarled loudly. Pip just whimpered back like a little puppy, but he soon regained his normal position. "Well...Well… If it's any consultation, I… I can gather up some of my homeboys to take him to the ghetto and slap his bitch-ass up and bust a cap in that fools head… If… If that is alright with you."

Kenny stood shocked. Pip smiled a bit. "Heh.. For Shizzle my Nizzle." He exclaimed.

-------

A young girl rested her head on the front of Kenny's trailer. Her ruby red hair glimmered through the slight sunshine, as she let out a huge sigh. Her name was Val Yum. And she was Kenny's longtime girlfriend. She was a little nerdy, but all the other girls were either lesbian or sleeping with Stan and/or Kyle. Kenny and Val had been going out for two years, but they were better friends than they were a couple.

Right now, she was irritated. Kenny was late.

Shaking her head and tapping her foot, she saw Kenny walking with Pip and munching on a Chocolate Yum-Yum Bar. He didn't even notice her until the last moment…

"Kenny! You are late!" She fumed. Her eyes narrowed towards him as he jumped up with fright. Man, could she be scary sometimes! "Val! Why…What are you doing here?" Kenny calmly questioned. Val stomped her foot down hard on the soft, white snow. "Kenny McCormick! You said last week that you would come out for coffee today!" Oops. Kenny often messed up when it came to relationships. "Whoa…" Pip whispered. "The bitch is pissed. Peace out, dawg." Pip hammered his heart twice and gestured towards Kenny. As Pip left, Kenny tried to explain to his furious girl why he was late.

"Val, I am sorry. I got so caught up with work, I completely forgot. Stan and his crew are being complete assholes." Val stared him off with her arms crossed, as if she was looking into his mind. She stood back and let out a huge sigh. "It's always the same, isn't it? You know that this isn't the place for you. Everyday you come out from there complaining more and more about the condition of the place. If you do not act soon, you will just fail." Kenny knew she was right. After all, she was a geek. He looked down on the ground in shame, and his shoes were really dirty. But then he remembered something vital. "Yes!" He shouted "The scout is coming today! There is a talent scout for a new drama is coming to see our auditions!" He grinned wildly at the mere thought of it. Val smiled slightly. "Well, just don't get your hopes up high. If you weren't noticed before, and Stanley was, you may not find what you are looking for." Bloody Val, know-it-all, right again! Then something clicked in his head like a light bulb. "Marsh!" He snarled. Kenny remembered that Stan had planned something to do to him in the auditions. "I'm sorry baby, but I have to go." He quickly stated. Val cocked her eyebrow and had her hands on her hips, but she was easily put out of her place when Kenny kissed her cheek and ran off. "Be back soon!"

-------

Ben Dover stood outside of the acting studio. As the actors were rehearsing their auditions, Ben eagerly awaited this new director's, and more importantly, the scout's arrival. He checked his watch carefully. "Five to Four… Come on, where are you?" he growled impatiently, tapping his foot on the asphalt. Ben looked up and down the streets, but nothing could be seen for miles. This was it; his dreams could become a reality. His life work would be preserved in a wax museum.

Not really, but you get the idea!

He moaned. Nothing moved for the next 12 minutes. Ben sighed, disappointed, and started to lug his feet to the door.

Suddenly, as if from out of the blue, a long, black, stretch limo appeared on the horizon. It moved so gracefully, it looked like it was floating on the blacktop. Ben squealed with anticipation. 25 minutes of waiting was worth it! He danced on the spot, looking rather stupid, of course.

The vehicle pulled up beside him slowly. It was really hard to contain his excitement. He needed to keep a cool persona, or else it would cost him… BIG! The window rolled down, and a collected voice spoke. "Ben Dover, I presume." It told. The voice so eerie and nerve-racking! Ben could hardly move, if the cold frost hadn't got to him, he would have only be frozen with fear. "YES!" He squeaked in a girlish tone. Before realizing, the figure stepped out from the long vehicle, and kept a cool composure. "I can tell you are extremely exited, Mr. Dover." It informed.

"I am the talent scout. I am here to analyze you premises for potential aptitudes. And, if you do an adequate job yourself, you also will be noted." They narrowly told. Ben's knees buckled. _This was it!_ He thought. _I'm going to make it! Mamma will be so proud!_ He shook his head, averting from his deep concentration. "Uh… Yes! Welcome to our studios. May I escort you inside?" He politely offered, gesturing away. The character smirked. "Thank you, Mr. Dover, but I do believe you have someone else to see…" The Scout nodded their head back towards the car, to see a short, stumpy little man creep from the other side. He wore glasses and walked with a crystal cane. His hair was in a thin, dark comb-over. Ben couldn't help but snicker and bite his lip at this little Harry Potter/Yoda. The midget stood with great pride and puffed out his chest. "Greetings Mr. Dover I am Cornelius Numbkilcul from Northern Surrey pleasure to make your acquaintance." He hesitated, almost sounding like a chipmunk.

Ben could only stare and think of pushing this tiny creature off stage, but extended his arm to shake his doll-like hand. "Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Numbkilcul." He grinned wildly, like a Cheshire cat. He stopped staring at the talking footstool and began, once again, conversing with the scout while leading the two to the door. "Oh, I cannot begin to tell you how glad I am to see you! I mean, at first I was thinking that---" Ben was interrupted by the scout clapping hands. "Yes, all well and true, Mr. Dover… But I do believe I have a job to do..?" They sternly questioned. Ben quivered in fright. It looked as if the Scout were to pick up Biggs by the ears and hit him across the head with him. He trembled, but continued to lead them away. "Right, sorry. Here is the Studio…"

-------

Inside the Studio, all of the actors practiced their hardest. Whether it be portions of "The Sound of Music" or "Cannibal!: The Musical", they did there best, especially Kenny McCormick. Little did they know that fate was just outside the door…

* * *

**A/N:** Arr! The end of Chapter 4! Wow, seams like yesterday I was just doodling little portions of this horrid piece in Math… Now look what it has become! Good one, Jess.

Now, if you haven't realized, the Chapter titles make up a sort of sub-story… Just thought I'd mention that:-) "Goddamit! I said sit down, Uncle-Fucka!" "Right-e-o then …"

G' Night, folks. And happy Halloween!


End file.
